When I Dream At Night
by Rosie King
Summary: Quatre is dreaming of a girl, a beautiful girl he has fallen in love with, but, a girl he knows only from his dreams, or is she? QuatreLita. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any associated characters. Although I do wish I owned Wufei.  
  
**I have been in love and been alone. I have traveled over many miles to find a home. There's that little place in side of me, That I never thought could take control of everything. But now I just spend all my time With anyone who makes me feel the way she does. **  
  
Quatre rubbed the sore muscles in his neck and stretched as he got out of bed and began his morning ritual. First he would take a shower, followed by shaving and brushing his teeth and then he would get dressed in the outfit placed discreetly on his bed by his assistant. Following that he would head down to the dining room for breakfast, two cups of coffee and a piece of toast, then he would head to the office for the day. After he got to the office his time was his own. He sat at his desk and dreamed. He dreamed of a girl. Ironically, a girl he knew only from his dreams.  
  
**Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night. Even though she's not real it's all right. Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night. Every move that she makes holds my eye, And I fall for her every time. **  
  
He knew what she felt like in his arms. He knew what her lips tasted like. He knew how her hair smelled. He recalled the previous night's dream with an absent smile and rubbed the back of his neck again. They had been lying comfortably on the living room couch, an old black and white movie on TV. He would gently kiss her hair, breathing in her scent and she would stir lightly before rising up and kissing him. Then they would lie down together and finish the movie. And then, when the movie ended, so did the dream and he would return to this world.  
  
**I've so many things I want to say, I'll be ready when the perfect moment comes my way. I have never known what's right for me, Till the night she opened up my heart and set it free. But now I just spend all my time, With anyone who makes me feel the way she does. **  
  
He was sitting at the candle lit table staring at her beautiful face. She was gorgeous, yes, but she was cold. Not anything at all like his dream girl. "I'm sorry, Marie. It's over." Marie flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and nodded; silently adding 'at least I kept him longer than all the others.' Before standing and kissing him quietly. "We'll still be friends?" he asked. Marie smiled at the oddly bittersweet feeling. "We could have had something pretty special," she whispered before drying her tears. Quatre hung his head as she walked away. He had only dated her because he almost felt closer to his dream girl when he was with her. He headed home and when he got there he went straight to bed to dream about his true love.  
  
**Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night. Even though she's not real it's all right. Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night. Every move that she makes holds my eye, And I fall for her, every time. **  
  
That night she had softly caressed his face with her hand as her eyes filled with tears. "I have to go now." she turned away, but he caught her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Why? Why are you leaving?" She turned back to him with a sad smile. "It could never be. I love you, you know I do, but-" She turned and pulled away, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "At least tell me your name," he pleaded. She shook her head with her lips pursed. "I can't. Not yet. But I will see you again." She kissed him and began to fade away. He cursed and sat up in bed, tears running down his face. He knew he was running out of time, but he would find her and make her his wife.  
  
**And now I just spend all my time With anyone who makes me feel the way she does. Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night. Even though she's not real it's all right. Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night. Every move that she makes holds my eye. Cause I only feel alive when I dream at night. Even though she's not real it's all right. **  
  
Far away on the other side of Tokyo, Lita came out of a deep sleep and stretched with a smile. It looked like the beginning of a beautiful day.  
  
AN: Loved it? Hated it? Review please, please, please, please. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Yay, it's finally finished.

Lita stood at her balcony holding a glass of wine in her hand and contemplating the city lights. It really was beautiful. It would have been better if she'd had someone to share it with. She did, in a way. Not that he could really see it. When this had first started, she's thought of it as a blessing, but now she realized that it was a curse. She could never tell him who she really was, even though she knew who he was. Oh, she knew. She had loved him from afar for years and now he loved her back. She should have felt happy about that, but she couldn't. She wished he knew who she was. She wished he could hold her. She wondered if he was thinking of her. She hoped that he was.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

She scoffed as she moved back into her bedroom and set the glass on her dresser. She picked up a picture. It was a snapshot taken at a work picnic. He had his arm around her and was smiling cheerfully, having just made an announcement that shattered her heart into tiny pieces. She had realized then that he didn't see her. All she had were dreams. Lovely dreams.

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close but so far all I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day (wait for the day) and the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do

She dreamed of him every night. In the morning she woke wishing that it were his arms holding her. Wishing that she could see his face, but it wasn't meant to be. She had to settle for the few hours a day that she had with him. She had to help him make dates with other woman. She picked out the clothes he wore on every date. She was his best friend, _Best friend_, how she hated that term. She stripped off her robe and slipped under the covers.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Usually the sweet reprieve of sleep claimed her instantly, but tonight she was awake. Her thoughts wouldn't leave him. She couldn't help imagining what he was doing, what he was thinking about. She wanted him. There was no denying it. She loved him. The words echoed in her head as she fell asleep.

They were lying on a blanket in the park; he was running his fingers through her hair. "It's beautiful," she said wistfully. He kissed her forehead softly. "Yes, it is." She rolled until she was facing him.

"It can't last. It wont." He pushed himself up on one elbow. "Why can't it? We're happy…" he trailed off when he saw her shaking her head.

"I'm not. I can't keep going on like this. It's killing me, that's why, after tonight you won't see me again." He frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I love you. Just tell me who you are and I'll find you." She shook her head and fought tears.

"It's not that easy. It won't work. You never noticed me before and you won't remember me after," she said sadly. His frown deepened as he contemplated her words. "Wait, I never noticed you before?" Lita's eyes widened when he spoke the words and cam closer.

"I know your face. I don't know why I didn't see it before." She stood and began to walk away. "You can run from me here, but I will find you," he called after her. Lita's shoulders shook as she started to cry.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you  
I love you too

The next day, before he got to work, Lita handed in her resignation. She had also given notice on her apartment. She intended to leave. She was going to vanish from his life without a trace. He would be hurt at first, but he would move on. He would recover and find someone else to spend his life with, someone who deserved him. She sat on the floor in the midst of her apartment and looked around. So many memories…

Quatre raced into his office and looked around wildly. "Where's Lita?" he asked when he couldn't find her. His secretary looked stunned. "I thought you knew," she said. His blood went cold at her words.

"Knew what?" he asked. "Lita handed in her resignation today. She said she found a better job and was leaving the city today," her last words were said to his back as he raced from the building and back out to his car.

His heart pounded as he wound his way through traffic. He could only pray that he wasn't too late. He pulled to the curb of her apartment building and looked around. There wasn't any sign of a cab or any boxes, so he was on time, or he was too late. He hoped it wasn't the latter. "Lita Kino?" he asked the doorman.

"Apartment 210. You got good timing buddy. She's moving out today." Quatre pressed a twenty into his hands and, being in too much of a hurry to wait for the elevator, ran up the stairs. Her door was wide open and he looked in to see her taping up a box.

"Were you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked softly. Lita whirled, her hand pressed to her heart.

"Oh, you scared me," she said, "I'm sorry I can't give you more notice. Something important came up. But now that you're here, would you mind carrying some of these boxes?" she asked brightly.

He cupped her chin in his hands. "I remember. I don't know why I didn't see it all the time." Her eyes filled with tears. "Please," she whispered. He ignored her plea. "I love you. I always have. I was just too pigheaded to see it until now. Will you forgive me?"

She bit her lip and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, oh yes." He kissed her long and deep and drew away. "Now that's out of the way, I have one more question." He got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Lita, my angel, my darling, my precious, will you marry me? I know that I'm a little short on candlelight, but—" He was cut off as she lunged against him and kissed him. "The answer is yes," she said as she moved behind him to close the door. "It always was."

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than here in my room  
Dreaming with you endlessly


End file.
